fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby's Color Contrast/Merchandise
All of the merchandise except the video game will be released starting on February 7, 2014 and be available until May 15, 2014. There are going to be a lot of merchandise to promote Kirby's Color Contrast. The rest will be linked just like the video game. A video game has been created and will be released on May 30, 2014. McDonald's McDonald's will release Happy Meal toys for the film. They will come out on February 7, 2014 and be available until May 15, 2014. Each toy will have the character's lines from the film. They will be uniquely built. *Kirby Toy *King Dedede Toy *Meta Knight Toy *Waddle Dee Toy *Paint Roller Toy *Waddle Doo Toy *Bronto Burt Toy *Scarfy Toy *Hothead Toy *Sparky Toy Coca-Cola Coca-Cola will introduce specially marked packages of its products and will launch a special My Coke Rewards event for Kirby's Color Contrast. On each specially marked bottles of Coca-Cola, Diet Coke, Sprite, Coca-Cola Zero, Barq's, Fanta, Coca-Cola Cherry, and Coca-Cola Vanilla, there are varying codes that give its user a chance to win one of the three prizes, an interactive record, a DVD/Blu-Ray/Digital Copy combo pack, or a free Wii U/Nintendo 3DS combo pack with "New Super Mario Bros. U" and "Game and Wario" inside it. Caprisun Caprisun will introduce specially marked packages of Roarin' Waters juice boxes to promote Kirby's Color Contrast. On each flavor juice box, there is a different character replacing the man/woman surfing. *Wild Cherry: Kirby *Grape: Meta Knight *Fruit Punch: King Dedede *Berry: Waddle Dee *NEW! Pink Lemonade: Bronto Burt *Tropical Fruit: Laser Ball *NEW! White Grape: Whispy Woods *Strawberry Kiwi: Poppy Bros. Jr. *NEW! Lemon: Sparky *NEW! Black Cherry: Paint Roller *NEW! Plum: Pingi Burger King Burger King will introduced new limited-time menu items to promote the movie, each based on a different character. *SuperStar Whopper (Same as the regular Whopper, but with pineapple slices and grilled onions on a pink bun) *Kirby-shaped Chicken Nuggets *Scarfy-shaped French Fries *Waddle Dee Shake (orange and raspberry mixed together) Kellogg's Kellogg's will release stuffed plushies of Kirby, Meta Knight, Waddle Dee, King Dedede, Bronto Burt, and Kracko in each box of Froot Loops, Apple Jacks, Rice Krispies, Frosted Flakes, etc. General Mills General Mills will release Nintendo 3DS re-edits of "Kirby and the Amazing Mirror", "Kirby Squeak Squad", "Kirby Canvas Curse", and "Kirby Nightmare in Dreamland" for the Nintendo 3DS in each box of Trix, Cocoa Puffs, Honey Nut Cheerios, Cinnamon Toast Crunch, etc. Air Heads Four new flavors of Air Heads bars will be released to promote "Kirby's Color Contrast". On each wrapper of the four new flavors of Air Heads bars, there are different characters replacing the mascot of Air Heads. Here are the four new flavors: *Black Cherry: Kirby and Meta Knight *Orange: Waddle Dee and King Dedede *Flamin' Lemon: Sparky and Paint Roller *Pineapple: Droppy and Prank Betty Crocker Betty Crocker will introduce new flavors for Fruit Roll-Ups, Fruit Gushers, and Fruit by the Foot to promote "Kirby's Color Contrast". *Fruit Roll-Ups: Kirby Pink (made with Pink Lemonade and Lemon) *Fruit Gushers: Dedede Orange (made with Grapes and Black Cherry) *Fruit by the Foot: Knightly Green (made with Kiwi and Pear) Moose Toys Moose Toys will release a set of Kirby's Color Contrast toys to promote the film. *Kirby and Paint Roller Playset *Kirby and his Friends fight Kracko Playset *Kirby and Whispy Woods Playset *Kirby and Poppy Bros. Sr. Playset Category:Subpages Category:Kirby (series) Category:Merchandise Category:Toys Category:Fan Toys